mariage et un dragon
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Lorsqu'on est en plein mariage, ce n'est pas le moment de remettre en cause ses sentiments. Pourtant, Lucy ne peux s'empêcher de repenser à son dragon slayeur blanc. Peut-être bien qu'au final, elle c'est trompé.


Mariage et dragon

La jeune femme habillée tout de blanc, attendait la question fatidique.  
Aujourd'hui devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant, elle ne ressentait rien à part son cœur qui hurlait de douleur.  
Elle aimerait se convaincre que c'étais du au traque du mariage, mais sa raison était tout autre.  
Malgré les mois passé, elle n'avait jamais pus oublier ses quelques semaines passé en compagnie de son séduisant dragon de lumière.  
Une larme s'échappa de ses jolis yeux qu'elle essuya d'un revers de main.  
Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, puis les souvenirs se ressassaient dans sa tête, comme attiré par ses tremblements.  
Elle se revoyait, elle, devant l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant quelques années auparavant.

-Alors comme ça, tu es Lucy ?  
La fée hocha la tête.

-Et tu remplaceras Kaasuki au bar le temps de son rétablissement ?  
Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

-Et bien j'espère sincèrement que tu tiendras le coup.  
En attendant, je paye ma tournée. Trinquons à notre nouvelle serveuse !  
Il hurla la dernière phrase pour sa guilde en l'accompagnant de son sourire mi-enfantin mi-chat que lui seul savait faire.

Depuis la fin du grand tournoi, la nouvelle guilde n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancienne Sabertooth.  
Aujourd'hui, elle était chaleureuse et accueillante, tout comme l'était Fairy Tail.  
Et puis Sting n'avait rien à voir avec le connard qu'il s'était montré à Crocus.  
En réalité, il était plus comparable à un chat qu'à un dragon, prêt à bondir sur tout ce qui bouge, tel un chaton quelques semaines après sa naissance.

Le blond regarda les ficèles de la mage avec envie.  
Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire, qu'un seul petit geste pour faire tomber le maillot de sa mage.  
Elle prendrait alors son expression gêné, son visage tournerai au cramoisi, lui rigolerait de sa bêtise puis elle lui courerait après une foi qu'elle serait rhabillé.  
Oui, cette vision lui plut.  
Il tira sur l'élément déclencheur et comme prévu la mage tourna effectivement aux cramoisi, essayant de cacher son imposante poitrine avec ses mains.  
Mais une toute autre sensation envahit le dragon slayeur.  
Il sentit son intimité ce durcir à la vue de la poitrine mise à nue de sa barmaid.  
Dans tout cela, qui était le plus gêné des deux ?

-LUCYYYY ! J'ai-chaud ! Gémit le mage de lumière, agonisant sous la chaleur.

-Va te rafraichir ! Rien ne t'oblige à rester ici.

-Mais sinon tu vas rester toute seul.

-C'est déjà mieux que de t'entendre te plaindre toute les deux minutes.  
Fais comme tout le monde, va à la plage.  
Il grogna en se rappelant du mauvais souvenir de la veille.

-Tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de moi ?

-Mais non. Bien sur que non.  
C'est juste que je ne veux pas être la cause de ton agonit.

-Mais …non, ça me fait …plaisir.  
Assura t-il en détachant chaque syllabe de ses mot, dut à la chaleur.  
Il croisa les bras sur les bars et mis sa tête au creux qui si formait.  
La blonde alla remettre quelques bouteilles au frigo, et lorsqu'elle revenu, elle trouva le jeune homme endormis.

Lucy regarda son compagnon dormir.  
Dans deux jours, elle devrait rentrer chez elle.  
Mais en attendant, elle voulait profiter au maximum de son dragon.  
Qu'il pouvait être beau lorsqu'il dormait.  
Bien sur, il l'était au naturel mais là, c'était autre chose.  
Le visage paisible, dénudé de toute expression, les cheveux cendrés par le reflet de la lune.  
Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier contre sa joue.  
Lorsqu'elle partira, le reverra t-telle ?  
Qui sait, peut-être.  
En attendant, elle allait bientôt revoir sa famille, ses amis, ses compagnons mais surtout ; son beau Laxus.  
Malgré tout ces bonnes choses, quelque chose se serrait en elle.  
De toute façon, elle finirait par l'oublié et reprendra sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait laissé.

Elle rigola d'elle même à se souvenir.  
Aujourd'hui, son beau Laxus, elle l'avait.  
Ceux qui lui manquait ; c'étais son Sting.  
Quelle ironie.

-Alors ? Lui chuchota son fiancé.  
Veux-tu me prendre pour époux ?

Trop obnubilé par ses souvenirs, elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.  
Elle n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.  
Mais le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ces envies n'étaient-ils pas d'y céder ?  
Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, Porter par son instit, laissant son destin décider de son sort.  
Elle quitta la pièce sans aucun regret.  
Le seul qu'elle ne pouvait s'enlever, c'était celui d'avoir laissé sans cœur dans la grande ville de crocus quelques mois auparavant.  
Elle n'avait nullement besoin de penser la ou elle voulait aller, ses jambes l'en dirigeait d'elle même.  
Elle prendrait le premier train pour la ville de son amant et l'y rejoindrait.

Les grands immeubles de sa destination étaient maintenant en vue.  
Cela faisait quelques heures seulement qu'elle était dans ce train et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'y être depuis des heures  
Les passagers l'avaient dévisagé dans sa robe, se demandant si elle était la briseuse ou la brisée mais elle n'y avait prêté attention.  
Lorsque les haut-parleurs lui annoncèrent qu'elle pouvait enfin descendre, elle ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dehors, en direction du cœur de son âme sœur.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de la guilde qu'elle avait côtoyé quelques moi auparavant qu'elle se rendit comte de sa bêtise.  
En moins d'une seconde, tant de pensés se bouscula dans sa tête.  
D'abord, comment justifierait-elle le fait qu'elle se pointe vêtu d'une robe de marié et d'un voile ?  
Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui dit qu'il sera la ?  
Qu'il voudrait bien se remettre avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis sept mois ?  
Ou pire encor, peut-être était-il avec quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Cette dernière pensée lui broya littéralement le cœur.  
Elle aurait voulut retourner dans le passé, la ou elle s'était échappé de l'église.  
Ou bien mieux encor, lorsqu'elle avait quitté les bras de son dragon, pour cette fois y rester indéfiniment.  
Mais il était trop tard, tout les regards s'était déjà tourné vers elle.  
Malgré tout les mages présents, le seul qu'elle vu réellement fut celui aux cheveux blonds.  
Elle prit son courage et se dirigea vers la table où il était assis, en compagnie de toute son équipe et lui, la fixait de ses beaux yeux couleurs azur.  
Etait-elle véritablement là ou étais-ce encor un de ses stupides rêves ?  
Il avait rêvé tellement de fois cette scène qu'il n'arrivait même plus à discerner le rêve du réel.  
Il se leva, et chacun de leur pas réduisait la distance qui les séparé.

-Je suis une idiote. Sanglota-t-elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin devant lui.  
Il essuya une de ses larmes, se demandant toujours s'il devait y croire ou non.

-Pardonne moi Sting, je n-  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Rêves ou réalité, il s'en fichait.  
Même lorsqu'il rêvait, être avec elle était toujours aussi agréable.  
Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis s'abandonna aux lèvres de son homme.  
Elle avait fait l'erreur une fois, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de la refaire une deuxième fois.


End file.
